The present invention relates to merchandisers, and more particularly, to lighting control for merchandisers.
Existing merchandisers include light assemblies that illuminate the product display areas. Some merchandisers are connected to a controller that is in communication with a database pre-programmed with light control settings based on the type of product supported in the product display area. Typically, the light control settings in existing merchandisers are adjusted when product is scanned in or near the merchandiser, and then placed in the product display area. Each product has an identifier that is recognized by the controller, which in turn determines the light control settings for the product display area.